The prior art includes several solutions relating to machines for preparing beverages from an edible substance includes several solutions relating to machines for preparing beverages from an edible substance, such as for example machines for coffee of the espresso type that operate by means of extraction of roasted ground coffee, provided in a substantially hermetic package, for example in the form of a rigid capsule or of flexible pod. The hermetic property of said package is essential to ensure the conservation of aromatic properties of the edible substance.
In particular, adapted so as to process a plurality of single portion packages provided in a strip-like or similar support that is displaced so as to successively supply an extraction device adapted so as to extract a respective beverage.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,954 discloses a beverage preparation machine that presents an actuation device adapted for moving a strip carrying a plurality of single doses successively to an extraction device. Said actuation device of the strip of single doses is disposed upstream of the extraction device and presents four actuation sides adapted for successively interacting with each of said sides with a single dose of the strip of doses. In this type of solution the strip of doses is moved by the actuation device by means of traction, in a generally upward movement whereby the extraction device actuates as back-pressure, disposed on the side of the strip of doses opposite to the side that engages with the actuation device and thereby enables a more effective traction thereof. Moreover, this type of solution is only applicable to packages in non-hermetic material, for example in the form of filter paper or similar, not requiring perforation means for producing flow entry and/exit passageways of the extraction flow.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,777 presents a machine of similar type that presents a similar traction mechanism, also provided so as to circulate a strip of doses by means of traction thereof along an ascending movement, from an upstream vertical direction to a downstream horizontal direction. This type of general disposition requires a bigger actuation force of the traction mechanism given that the latter operates in the direction opposite the direction of the gravity force. Moreover, the document discloses an actuation element of the rotation pulley type that comprises several collection zones provided along a respective perimeter surface and configured so as to collect at least part of the single dose portions.
Document GB 2266228 discloses a machine of the same type, including an actuation element presenting a perimeter rebound that projects from the perimeter actuation surface and a back-pressure element disposed in opposition and presenting elastic means. This solution does not represent an optimum in terms of transmission of movement given that the back-pressure element only exerts a punctual force and not directly opposing upon the perimeter actuation surface of the actuation element. The interaction of traction does not unfold along an extension of said perimeter actuation surface and including a variation of the displacement direction of said single dose support.
Document WO 2013/169134 A2 registered by the applicant of the present invention discloses a machine for preparing beverages of the same type and adapted for processing a conduction support that provides a substantially hermetic envelope to a plurality of single doses. Said machine further comprises actuation means of said conduction support adapted so as to supply said doses successively to a respective extraction device, thereby resulting in a general compact disposition where the extraction device is disposed in relative proximity underneath of the exit of storage means and actuates the conduction support from a horizontal direction upstream to a vertical direction downstream, favoring the action of gravity force. However, the document does not disclose a solution that guarantees a high transfer of movement by means of traction between the actuation surface of the actuation element and of the support of single portions.
None of the documents in the prior discloses an efficient and reliable solution for the displacement of a support of single portions in a strip format or similar, in particular in the case the latter is actuated by a single actuation device disposed upstream of a respective extraction device, and without additional actuation elements, for example in the form of engagement protrusions in the longitudinal edges of said support of single portions.